Until Death do us Apart
by noticemehsenpai
Summary: Natsu want's a divorce so he can be with Lisanna while Lucy has a cancer. ONE-SHOT! WARNING: Character death. You have been warned. STORY REVISED ONLY


**WARNING: Character death. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. =)**

* * *

**Until Death do us Apart**

_By noticemehsenpai _

_..._

**Natsu's POV**

When I got home that night as my wife, Lucy Heartfilia _Dragneel _is serving dinner, I held her hand and said,

"_I have something to tell you. " _

She sat down and ate quietly. Again I observed the hurt in her eyes. Suddenly I didn't know how to open my mouth. But, I had to let her know what I was really thinking. I wanted a _divorce. _So, I raised the topic calmly. She didn't seem to be annoyed by my words, instead she asked me softly,

""_Why?" _

I avoided her question. This made Luce very angry. She threw the chopsticks hard and shouted at me and said,

"_You're not a man!" _

That night, Me and Luce didn't talk to each other. She was weeping. I knew she is eager to find out what had happened to our _marriage. _But, I could hardly give a satisfactory answer; she had lost my heart to Lisanna. I don't love Lucy anymore. I- I just pitied her!

With a deep sense of guilt, I drafted a divorce agreement which is stated that she could own my house and takecare of our twins (Hikaru and Hikari). She just glanced at it then tore it into pieces. The Lucy who had spent 6 years of her life with me had become a stranger. I felt really sorry for her wasted time, resources and energy but I could not take back what I said for I loved Lis so dearly. Finally, she cried loudly in front of me, Which was what I had to expected to see. To me her crying was actually a kind of release. The idea of divorce which had obsessed me for several weeks seemed to be firmer and clearer now.

The next day, I came back home very very late and found her writing something at the table. _Oh, I remember she really like writing and reading_. I thought. I didn't have supper but went straight to sleep and fell asleep very fast because I was really tired after an eventful day with Lis. When I woke up, she was still there at the table writing. I just shrugged it off so I turned over and sleep again.

In the morning she presented her divorce conditions. She didn't want anything from me, but needed a month's notice before the divorce. She requested to me that in that one month, Both of us will try to live as normal as we lived before. Her reason for this conditions were simple. Our twins had their exam's in a months time and she didn't want to disrupt them with their broken marriage.

This, was agreeable to me, ofcourse. But she had something more, She asked me to recall how I had carried her into out bridal room on our wedding day. She requested that everyday for the month's duration I carry her out of our bedroom to the front door every morning. I thought she was going haywire. Just to make our last days together bearable I accepted her very odd request.

I told Lis about my wife's divorce conditions. She just laughed loudl and thought It was very absurd and she said,

"_No matter what trick she applies, she has to face the divorce" _she said scornfully.

My wife and I hadn't had an y body contact since my divorce intention was explicit expressed. So when I carried her out on the first day, we both appeared clumsy. Our twins clapped behind us,

"_Daddy is holding Mommy in his arms! "_ they both said.

Their words brought me a sense of pain. From the bedroom to the sitting room, then to the door, I walked over ten meters with her in my arms. She closed her eyes and said softly;

"_Don't tell Hikaru and Hikari about our divorce." _I nodded as a respond, feeling somewhat upset. I put her down outside the door. She went to wait for the bus to work. I walk alone to the Guild.

On the second day, both of us acted much more easily. She leaned on my chest. I could smell the fragrance of her blouse. I realized that I hadn't look at this woman carefully for a long time. I realized she was not young anymore. There were fine wrinkles on her face. Her hair was graying! But she's still really beautiful. Our marriage had taken its toll on her. For a minute I wondered _What I had done to her?_

On the fourth day, when I lifted her up, I felt a sense of intimacy returning. This was the woman who had given ten years of her life to me. On the fifth and sixth day, I realized that our sense of intimacy was growing again. I didn't tell Lis about this. It became easier to carry her as the month slipped by. Perhaps the everyday workout and mission made me stronger.

She was choosing what to wear one morning. She tried on quite a few dresses but could not find a suitable one. Then she sighed, all my dresses have grown bigger. I suddenly realized that she had grown so thin, that was the reason why I could carry her more easily. Suddenly it hit me. She had buried so much pain and bitterness in her heart. Subconsciously I reached out and touched her head..

Our twins came in at the moment and said,

"_Dad, It's time to carry mom out." _To them, seeing their Father carrying their Mother out had become an essential part of their life.

My wife gestured to our twins to come closer and hugged them tightly. I turned my face away for I was afraid I might change my mind at this last-minute. I then held her in my arms, walking from the bedroom, through the sitting room, to the hallway. Her hand surrounded my neck softly and naturally. I held her body tightly, it was just like our wedding day.

But her much lighter weight made me sad. On the last day, when I held her in my arms I could hardly move a step. Our twins had gone to school. I held her tightly and said, I hadn't noticed that our life lacked intimacy. I go to the Guild and simply scan a familiar white-haired mage. I was afraid any delay would make me change my mind. I walked towards Lis and she hugged me.

"_Sorry, Lis, I do not want the divorce anymore." _I said.

She looked at me astonished and then touched my forehead.

"_Do you have a... fever?" _she said. I moved her hand off my head.

"_Sorry, Lis. " _I said "_I wont divorce. My marriage life was boring probably because she and I din't value the details of our lives, not because we didn't love each otheranymore. Now I realize that since I carried her into my home on our our wedding day I am supposed to hold her until death do us apart." _I continued.

Lisanna seemed to suddenly wake up. She gave me a loud slap and then slammed the guild doors and burst into tears. The guild members looked at me but I just shrugged it off. Me as well walked away too. At the floral shop on the way, I ordered a bouquet of flowers for m wife. The sales girl asked me what to write on the card. I smiled and wrote, "_I'll carry you out every morning until death do us apart." _

That evening I arrived home, flowers in my hands, a smile on my face, I run up stairs, only to find my wife in the bed – dead.

My wife had been fighting cancer for months and I was so busy with Lisanna to even notice. She knew that she would die soon and she wanted to save me from the whatever negative reaction from our twins, in case we push through with the divorce. At least, in the eyes of our twins— I'm a loving husband.

* * *

**AGAIN! I do not own Fairy Tail. Also the characters in the story except Hikaru and Hikari. Lucy is not mine, Natsu is not mine. Hiro Mashima own them. Story was based on a short story named 'Until Death do us Apart', I just revise it a little bit. I hope you guys like it. No flames, Please? Sorry for the bad grammar not an English speaker. =) **

**Follow&Favorite guys! Arigato gozaimasu! **

–_**noticemehsenpai**_


End file.
